Investigators in the School of Chemistry at Georgia institute of Technology request funds for a FTIR spectrometer from the DRR- BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant Program. This instrument will be used to support the research of six scientists with a current total of nine NIH funded projects. These projects include investigations of: the mechanism of oxygen binding by metalloporphrins;, the design of new drugs for use as antihypertensive agents; the development of inhibitors for blood coagulation proteases and elastase; studies of lenses and lens' proteins, particularly as related to the mechanism of cataract formation; and the mechanism of biooxidation of arylalkyl hydrocarbons.